Dimension Jumpers: Into The Clone Wars
by foxxxduo
Summary: This is what happens when Erin and Echo go into star wars with their pet dragon, Drago.
1. Chapter 1

**A portal opened and out came Erin, Echo, and Drago. Drago looked at erin.  
><strong>**"****This is definitely not home anymore or that assassins creed place we were in last time."**

**"****Yes! We are in the clone wars! I finally get to meet Rex and all of the other clones! Let's go find them now Drago," said Erin. Drago looked at her. **

**"****Let me find them by using my shout," he said as he let out a silent screech and spotted a few more life forms fighting. Dragon looked at Erin.**

**"****Shall we drop in a little surprise? I'm in the mood for burning down a little village right now."**

**"****Okay. Okay Drago, but no killing clones. They are my favorite." **

**"****I wouldn't dream of it."**

**Erin and Echo climbed onto Drago's back who screeched as he flew off into the skies. He flew over the battlefield screeching which caught everyone's attention causing them to stare at him. He landed and looked at the shadow people screeching before breathing fire and causing them to flee in terror. Erin and Echo hopped off of Drago.**

**"****Good boy Drago. Good boy," said Erin as she kissed his cheek.**

**"****I always enjoy a good fight," he said.**

**Erin looked at Echo.**

**"****See? I told you he was a good boy."**

**"****Since when did I say he wasn't?"**

**"****Since when you were with Ezio- oh wait. That was Ezio who called him a bad dragon."**

**One of the clones walked up to her.**

**"****Halt. What are you doing here? This is a restricted area."**

**Drago looked at him before smirking to himself.**

**"****I just needed to burn some uninnocents," he said before he laughed before he turned to leave. The clone pointed his gun at him.**

**"****Hey don't hurt my ancient dragon. He's special and doesn't know any better, and he's legendary which is why I love him."**

**Drago sighed. Another clone with blue streaks walked up to them. Erin and Echo instantly recognized him as Rex. **

**"****Who are you, and why are you here?"**

**Erin smirked.**

**"****Well. Drago came with us when we went to the dimension of skyrim. Our first dimension was Altair's dimension, and Echo I still think that wasn't very nice to say to Altair."**

**Echo just stared at her before throwing her hands up.**

**"****Well he had to know the truth at some point that I wasn't going to stay with him and let you prance around in skyrim without me."**

**"****We didn't even know we were going to skyrim."**

**Drago rolled his eyes.**

**"****Can we please continue the conversation?"**

**"****Okay. Fine. After we went into Drago's world, we went into assassins creed two where Ezio the pervert lives, and then we came here, and Drago since the journey to this dimension has been upset since he hasn't been able to burn any villages, so I decided to let him help you."**

**"****I was not upset. I was merely stating the fact that that assassins creed world wasn't letting me burn any uninnocents."**

**"****Drago, stop showing off."**

**"****I'm not showing off."**

**"****Yes you are."**

**Drago looked at Rex.**

**"****Do you see what I have to deal with?"**

**"****I saved your life from Uncle Cabbage, so you owe me."**

**Rex looked at the other clone.**

**"****Uncle Cabbage?" he questioned.**

**"****She's been going through this naming stage, and she met a giant and called it Uncle Cabbage. Uncle Cabbage had apparently caught Drago and was going to eat him, but she traded her soft blanket for him, and Drago's been here ever since."**

**Another creature which the two girls recognized as Krell walked up.**

**"****You good for nothing clone. What are you doing here just standing around?"**

**Drago narrowed his eyes as he walked up to him. **

**"****Erin, I do not like the sense I am getting from this man. Can I kill him?"**

**"****No Drago. You have already burned enough people today, and you cannot kill this thing until later because for now you are going to be a nice dragon and help me help the clones with whatever they need."**

**"****What do you mean by kill me?"**

**"****Drago doesn't like bad people like you."**

**"****I am not bad."**

**"****Yes you are. Your racist."**

**Rex's eyes went wide with what she just said. Echo sighed.**

**"****He's not that racist," she looked him up and down. "Okay, maybe he is, but we are actually going to help you guys since we have nothing better to do, and I really don't feel like trying to find the piece of eden since there isn't one here anyway, and I like it here anyway. Also Drago is very special, and no he does not have the power of the force. He just has a very strong voice, and no force push shouts. That wasn't very nice when you shouted Ezio off a cliff."**

**Drago looked at her.**

**"****He was asking for it."**

**"****No he wasn't Did he say: Drago use your awesome power and throw me off a cliff? No he didn't." **

**Drago sighed before looking back at Krell while narrowing his eyes again.**

**"****Fine. You guys can help," said Krell as he turned back and commanded his troops to begin walking. Drago began following Erin while Echo stayed behind Rex.**

**"****You do realise that Drago's probably going to kill your general right? When he senses something evil like that, he has a tendency to you know… burn things."**

**"****Is he really that dangerous?" asked Rex.**

**"****He wouldn't harm you or the clones. He would just try to harm anything that tries to harm you. Erin trained him well."**

**"****So he would be protective of us."**

**"****Yep. Whoever Erin likes he protects. He is very intelligent with battle plans too. He became very handy with the assassins although he did annoy Ezio when he flirted with Erin."**

**"****Who is Ezio anyway?" asked Rex.**

**"****A very perverted assassin from assassins creed from the more ancient times of swords and shields. Every pretty girl he saw he would flirt with. He even tried kissing me, but I am very proud to say that I still have never been kissed."**

**Erin walked up with Drago behind her. **

**"****She's going for a record," she said.**

**Rex laughed at Erin.**

**"****Sir the men have been walking for ten hours now. They are exhausted," a clone told Rex.**

**Rex nodded towards the clone before heading towards Krell with Echo and Drago following close behind. Erin however stayed behind to talk to Fives. Rex walked up to Krell. **

**"****Sir that mound over there would make a great place to camp." Krell looked at him.**

**"****The men do not need rest."**

**Erin zoned out for a moment on what they were saying before zoning back in when Krell suddenly called Rex C-T3675 and asked if he was malfunctioning. Drago glared at him before protectively running in front of Rex, hopping on top of him and screeching. **

**"****Do I have permission to kill him now after what he has just said. In my time if that was said, you would be burned alive. Calling someone a number is an insult, and I will not tolerate insults. Call him this again, and I will rip out your throat. That is unless Echo lets me kill you right now." Echo looked at Drago.**

**"****Drago, you know you can't do that, and as much as I hate him right now, why don't we see what decision he makes. Will he take Rex's side or go along with his stubbornness resulting in his death. I want to see how unintelligent he is and how stupid he will be in order to be stubborn that way I can make fun of him even more, and it will also give Drago permission to not kill you but teach you a lesson, dragon style. Drago really hates it when undisciplined men command disciplined ones."**

**Rex put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"****You don't have to do this."**

**"****Actually yes I do because I know what will happen if I let him continue with his stubbornness, and I don't want to see anymore men die."**

**"****How do you know what will happen?"**

**"****Let's just say that the dimension we were in first knew a lot about you."**

**Drago got up off of Krell and walked over to Echo's side. He glared at Echo and Drago before turning his stare to Rex. **

**"****Fine. We will camp out on the mound. Ten minutes, and we will continue movement," he said irritated. Echo looked at him before smirking. **

**"****Much better, and I already know your secret, so I suggest you play nicely."**

**Krell glared at her. **

**"****What do you mean?"**

**"****You're a traitor," she said before turning around and beginning to head off. She looked back.**

**"****I suggest you don't give me any reasons to expose you."**

******BUNNIES! I was too lazy to continue any of my other stories, so I decided to write this story, and I really like star wars the clone wars. By the way have any of you seen my mind. I was playing hide and seek with it, but it's REALLY good at this game. Don't worry about me though. No one ever reads the author note anyway. If you are reading this author's note, you are pretty awesome for sticking with me this far, and you should leave a comment staying bunnies and your favorite clone. They may be put into the story. Well I'm off to find my mind now. Oh look a unicorn… I'll be back. I think my unicorn got out… Neigh neigh… Hey. I'm back. My unicorn tricked me, and now I'm stuck in its cage. Oh wait the doors unlocked. Now get back in your cage Mr. Unicorn of Fluffy Rainbow Princess Land. You are not in this story… Neigh. Neigh. Ummmm… Darn it. Now I'm stuck in the cage again, and this time he remembered to lock it. Rex can you help me?... Please?... Rex never comes. If you found this entertaining, I'm honestly surprised you're still here. Put ummmm save foxxxduo from extinction in your next review. I'd like to see if anyone actually read this far. This is really long. **


	2. Chapter 2

A few of the men sighed in exhaustion as they camped on the mound. Some of them even fell asleep even though they only had ten minutes. One of the clones, Fives, walked up to Echo, Erin, and Drago. Erin was busy scolding Drago of how mean he had been.

"Dago, you are such a jerk. I can't believe you did that. Now go apologize to him."

"But I didn't do anything."

Drago sighed.

"I'm not apologizing to him."

"Now Drago what did I say?"

"Fine."

Dargo stalked away. Fives walked up to Erin.

"What was that all about?"

"Drago was being a bad dragon. He disobeyed me."

"What did he do?"

"You don't want to know."

"Okay."

"Well… I caught him humping a tree. Well he wasn't exactly humping it. It was more like he was tearing apart."

"Okay… Ummmmm. Did I really need to know that?"

"No. He's been upset since the dragon who eats human souls died. I believe his name's Alduin. He just has his needs okay, and I'm trying to get him over it."

"Okay…" said Fives before he turned to look over at Echo.

"How did you even get here?" he asked.

"Well when we were in assassins creed, Drago found a piece of Eden and thought it was a good idea to try to eat it, so we had to fight Drago to get it out of his mouth, and next thing we know we are here."

Dargo walked up behind them.

"It's not my fault it was shiny. And looked very delicious. Like a sweetroll."

"Drago. You got in trouble for stealing a sweetroll."

"But I like them."

"Yes, but the guard wasn't very happy when he saw a dragon chewing on his missing sweet roll."

"It was very delicious."

"Drago. You have no idea how stupid you sound right now."

Drago looked down before turning and stalking away. Krell walked up to the two girls.

"Let me guess. Someone stole your sweetroll?" asked Erin. Echo giggled at Erin.

"No," he said. "It's time to head out."

"I used to be an adventurer like you, but then I took an arrow to the knee."

Krell looked extremely confused.

"No loligagging," Erin said before walking off.

Echo laughed a little bit.

"She's going through the guard phase now. Erin. Do your special assassin impression."

"I will later. Great. My cousin's out fighting dragons, and what do I get? Guard duty," Erin told a clone who looked at her weirdly.

"She's doing her skyrim impression of guards."

"What is a khajiit? Dragons?"

"No just Drago."

"Oh my gosh. It's a dragon! Call the Jarl! Tell him! We are under attack!"

Drago just laughed.

"I love it when she does this impression."

Erin ran up to Drago.

"Hault! In the name of the Jarl!"

Drago fell on the ground laughing even harder.

"Alright. Time to move out," laughed one of the clones.

"Awww. Do we have toooo?" whined Erin.

Drago looked at her.

"Yes."

"Fives get over here."

"What. Wait how did you know my name?"

"Nothing. I don't know. I just knew I guess," laughed Erin nervously. "You should get on Drago with me."

"Ummmm. How would I even get on?"

Drago looked at him smirking.

"Ummm. Why is he looking at me like that?"

Drago lounged at him and threw him on his back before taking off. Fives screamed for a moment while clinging to Drago's horns before starting to relax. Drago swooped down and landed, so Erin could get on.

"Drago. You should carry me around like you did to Ezio."

Erin hopped off Drago's back before he picked her up in his claws and took off again. He flew over and spotted a few more shadow people before he landed and gently put Erin down. Fives jumped off of Drago a little disoriented before straightening his back. Rex walked up to them.

"Sir. We spotted a few more hostiles coming our way."

Rex nodded before going over to tell Krell who started insulting Rex again. This time Drago swooped down, picked him up in his claws, and took off flying.

"Drago no! No playing with your dinner!" Erin screamed as she looked up at Krell being whipped around as Drago flew in circles above. He was busy trying to caught his way out with his light saber. Drago looked down at Krell.

"I wonder what would happen if I dropped you from this height."

"Drago come back down here right now!" yelled Erin.

Drago flew up a little higher before diving head first into the ground. Krell screamed for a moment as Drago instantly spread his wings stopping right before they hit the ground. He then landed and let Krell go with hesitation. Erin ran up and hugged Drago.

"Drago are you okay? I was so worried. I thought you were going to die up there. Don't do that again. You are not allowed to fly without me or one of the clone troopers up there with you, but don't let Krell go up there with you because I don't like him."

Krell glared at her.

"You should be more worried about me. That THING almost killed me!"

Krell pointed his light saber at Drago. Drago only laughed.

"Too bad only the dragonborn can kill me."

"I love you Drago," said Erin as she hugged his neck.

…..(time lapse)...

They had finally taken the base, and Fives had devised a plan to take the capital however Krell refused to even consider it. Drago looked at Fives and lifted up his head growling when it hit the ceiling. Erin had insisted that Drago came into the base. Echo looked at Rex ho had already talked to Krell about it, and Krell once again insulted him leaving Drago to have fun with him again by dragging him around. Rex was beginning to like Echo although he didn't realize it at the time. Drago looked at Fives.

"They'd never expect to see a legendary dragon like me flying over them burning down their villages. Better yet I cannot die. Only the dragonborn can kill me."

"So you're saying that you could just fly over there and take the capital," said Rex.

"Yep," said Drago smirking. "Also Erin hasn't let me burn down any villages yet."

"You burned down enough yesterday."

"That was just one shadow person."

"No it wasn't Drago. You're under exaggerating."

"No I am not!" said Drago. "I just want to burn something else."

"Well now you're in trouble Drago, so go sit in the corner and think about what you did."

Drago growled before stalking out of the room. Erin looked at Fives and sighed.

"You know. This would be a lot easier if Drago would just listen to me. Gosh he's like a little kid in a candy shop when it comes to burning things down."

"I don't even think it's safe to have him around," said Fives.

"Well we are not getting rid of him because he's my best friend, I saved him, he owes me my life, and he belongs in skyrim, so yeah don't even think about it."

Fives sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What does he eat exactly? I haven't seen him eat anything since he got here," asked a clone.

Erin looked at the clone and Fives before she took off. Fives looked at the clone questioningly before preparing to chase after her.

"Wait wait wait. She's not running because she thinks she's in trouble. She just does that randomly. It just so happened to be at the perfect time."

"I don't believe you. Why would she just run off then?"

"I don't know. She just does that. Sometimes we will be in the middle of a conversation, and she will just run off."

"Do you have any other ideas as to why she would do this?"

"Well. She's been doing it ever since we were in skyrim or assassins creed. I don't really remember."

Fives looked at the clone again before thinking.

"Next time she does that we will just have to follow her."

"Can't. I always lose her."

Erin returned looking delighted for some reason.

"Where did you run off to?" asked Fives.

"It's a secret," she said darkly.

"What kind of secret?" asked Fives suspiciously.

"The secret kind," she said as she slowly backed away before running off again.

"Okay. She's definitely up to something," admitted Echo.

Just then Rex walked up to them.

"What's going on here?"

"Erin just ran off for no reason whatsoever for the second time today. We think she's up to something," said Echo.

Rex looked at Echo and then to the two clones.

"Well next time she does that, we will just have to catch her and find out where she's going,"

"That's what I said," said Fives.

"She's too fast. We'll never catch her," replied Echo.

"Maybe I could persuade her into telling us what she is up to," said the clone.

"That won't be necessary Bullet."

"Wait. What was he implying?" asked Echo looking worried.

"I don't really think you want to know," said Fives.

"It's just a suggestion. It's what I'm known for."

"Okay what do you mean?"

"I have my own ways of getting information from our enemies. If someone isn't cooperating, the generals come to me to get the information from the enemies. I always get them to cooperate."

"So you torture people?"

"Not exactly," Bullet smirked evilly.

"Okay well. Umm. I think I should let Drago out of his time out now. I will see you around?" Echo said before running off.

"What was that all about? Everyone knows you just give them truth serum to force them to tell the truth," said Rex.

"And I make the best!" said Bullet grinning proudly.

"I think she thought you meant something else. I'll give you a hint. It's what separatists would do," said Fives.

Rex's and Bullet's eyes widened before Bullet smirked.

"Well now I have to have some fun with this."

Rex rolled his eyes.

"Just don't scare the girl too much."

"I don't think you can scare anyone too much," said Bullet.

BUNNIES! I can't believe you. No one saved me from this cage. :( As punishment: no new chapters for a whole year! Oh I can't stay mad at you. I'm sorry, but it might be a little while until the next chapter. I'm very upset with this no review thing. Not really this is just an excuse for me being lazy. Put bunnies in your next review or your favorite clone. I can still add them in.


	3. Chapter 3

(Oh look a my unicorn escaped again. This is revenge for no reviews. Well that's the end of the story guys. Hope you liked it. Alright alright. I'm just kidding. I'll continue on with the story. Rex time to write the story. I'm going to go find my unicorn.)

(Rex: Whispers "help me I dont no who the girl is I just woke up and shes making me write stories")

Erin was talking with one of the clones when Fives started to walk up to her. She immediately ran off.

"Get back here!" yelled Fives as he chased after her.

The clone looked at Fives.

"Do you need help sir?"

"Yes. Contact one of the clones. We need her!" he yelled back as he ran after her.

Fives chased Erin as she started to run out of the room. One of the clones blocked her and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug, so she couldn't get away.

"Let me go! I have to do something important!" she said as she frantically squirmed in his grasp.

"And what is so important?" asked Fives as he walked up to her.

"It's a secret. I can't tell you."

"Tell me."

"No!"

"Well then I'm going to have to assume that you are a threat, and I will have to put you in one of the cells."

"But then I won't be able to do my important thing."

"What important thing?"

"It's a secret."

"What kind of secret?" asked Fives becoming irritated.

"I already told you. It's the secret kind of secret."

Rex walked in.

"What's going on?"

Rex looked at Erin and then Fives. Finally he noticed the clone holding Erin.

"They think I'm up to something," explained Erin as she squirmed. "All I did was run away in the middle of a conversation, and they chased me, but in the last dimension it was perfectly normal. It just meant I wasn't interested in the conversation anymore."

"It's not normal, and then why do you keep saying that you have a secret?"

"Because I do, but it's a special secret, and I can't tell you because if I told you, I would have to kill you. Only assassins can know about this secret, and you are not an assassin. Now unless you were an assassin, then I could tell you. Unless of course you were a commando clone because they are technically assassins because they can perform assassinations-"

"Alright stop!" yelled Fives annoyed as Erin was about to continue.

Drago walked in and looked at them curiously before he changed his mind and walked away again.

"Well you're a lot of help Drago!"

"I don't feel like helping you because you put me in a time out!" he screeched back.

"Drago that's not fair. I put you in that time out because I love you!"

"Well now you will have to deal with the mercy of the clone troopers."

"Come on Drago! Help me!"

One of the clones just watched Drago as he continued to walk away.

"Drago they are trying to find out the secret!"

Drago looked up and walked back over to her.

"I don't care. I'm still mad at you..., but still don't tell them my secret okay. You can tell them yours but not mine."

"I can't tell either of them. They are secretly secret secrets."

Drago just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Alright fine I'll tell you. Echo has never been kissed by a guy, and I have plans to make her lose her stupid winning streak. I'm tired of hearing her brag about it because I've never been kissed before too, and I'm going to win this war! All I need now is mistletoe."

"Okay? That still doesn't explain why you suddenly ran off during our conversation though."

"I just had a sudden urge to work on my plan then, and now that you know, you have to help me."

Rex looked at her.

"Fine we will help you."

"But first we need to finish our mission," said Fives.

….…(time lapse)...

After the mission, Fives and another clone were going to be executed. Erin was freaking out while Drago was hissing at Krell for his decision. He wanted to breathe fire on him and burn him alive. Krell forced Erin and Echo to watch the execution that was about to take place. That's when Echo looked from Krell to Drago before nodding her head. They had their own little plan.

"He's a traitor!" screamed Echo.

"Finally. It's about time you realized this!" growled Drago as he leapt right in front of the clones as they all shot and missed their target on purpose.

"Now it's either continue following your general's orders or mine. Your general is a traitor and should be treated as one."

Dogma looked at Drago.

"There's no possible way for him to be a traitor."

Echo screamed, and a few of the clones looked up as Rex ran up the stairs and into the room. Krell was force choking her. Rex put his gun to General Krell's head.

"Let. Her. Go," he said slowly.

Drago screeched and rammed through the glass shoving Krell to the floor.

"I told you he was a traitor. He even had a plan to have your army and another army attack each other and kill each other. He was going to tell you that a few of the shadow people had gotten a hold of clone armour and were disguised as them that way you would kill them."

"How did you know my plan?!" screamed Krell.

Drago smirked.

"I am a dragon. I have special abilities. I am especially good at sensing and hearing things. Echo knew your plan all along. She just needed me to confirm it which I did. You were going to have Fives killed because he seemed to be of a threat to you, but you didn't seem to realize that I was your main threat."

Rex arrested his general and put him away. Echo looked at Drago and smirked. They had saved many lives today. Rex had no choice but to contact his other generals. They had even told them about Drago and the two girls who had helped them. They had decided that they wanted to meet them once this was all other. They also said that Krell was too dangerous to be kept alive and that it was a shame to have to do this. Rex narrowed his eyes, and Drago walked up beside him.

"If you must execute him, I would like to be the one to do it," said Drago. "It would be painless unless you wanted it to be painful."

"No. No. I need to do this," said Rex.

Echo sighed.

"As I remember it Dogma would end up being arrested because he followed orders, but now that he has already realized it so quickly thanks to Drago, it might be hard for you to kill him."

Rex sighed.

"It's alright Echo," he said sadly.

Rex went down to where the cells were. They had already interrogated him. He was definitely a separatist or one of Duku's apprentices. Rex looked at Krell.

"Step towards the wall and kneel," he said.

Krell stepped to the wall but refused to kneel. Rex removed his gun from its holster.

"I said kneel."

"So you're finally in a position of power. How does it feel?"

Echo looked over at Rex.

"Drago is still offering to kill him if you want. It would be much easier Rex. You wouldn't have to have the blood on your hands. He is used to doing this."

"I have to do this," said Rex mostly to himself.

He pointed the gun at his general's head.

"You're shaking said Krell. You can't do this, but eventually you will have to do the right thing and-"

Drago screeched and ran into the room stopping Krell immediately. Krell looked at Drago before Drago quickly breathed fire on him killing him.

"I was getting tired of waiting for him to die. It was a quick death though."

Rex looked at Drago not sure of what to do.

"Th-thank you."

Drago nodded his head before looking down at Krell's dead body.

"Are you going to eat that?" he asked.

Everybody's eyes widened. Drago then laughed and fell to the ground. He then spread his wings and got back up to his feet.

"I'm just messing with you, but seriously. Are you going to be using that body for anything in particular?"

Echo looked at Drago and then at the body.

"I think Drago would like to cremate him."

"Well. There's nothing else to do."

"Oh shut up Drago," said Echo as they turned to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**k**

(Christmas)

Sorry I forgot about Halloween and THANKSGIVING! Thanksgiving's my favorite holiday, but right after Halloween they just go straight to Christmas decorations. They don't even care about Thanksgiving. They don't even play or make any music for it! I feel so bad for Thanksgiving, but not as bad as I feel about this chapter that won't be posted because I'm mad at you guys for no apparent reason. Let's just say I didn't get a bunny review, and no one told me who their favorite clone was.

Echo woke up to a knock on her door.

"I'll be right there."

Echo got to go and change.

"Echo! You need to come out here now!" said Rex.

"Just one moment!"

"Echo I'm going to come in!"

"No! Don't!"

"How long does it take for you to get out of bed?"

"I am out of bed I'm just getting ready."

Rex walked in.

"Well there's no time to get ready. Let's go… Oh."

"Rex!" Echo screamed before throwing on her shirt and staring at him.

Rex hesitated.

"I think I'll just… Umm….. Wait outside."

Echo sighed.

"Don't bother. I'm already done. So what's so important?"

Rex looked at her.

"I don't know what's wrong with Drago, but he's acting very very strange right now, and it's making some of the men nervous."

"Alright. Let me see him."

Drago screeched and growled at the other men who tried to calm him down.

"Leave me alone!"

"Drago. Let me see."

Drago glared at her.

"It's my tooth okay? It hurts."

"Let me see."

Drago growled hesitantly before opening his mouth revealing a crooked tooth that Echo noticed was ready to come out. She took her haand, grabbed a hold of it, and ripped it out. Drago screeched in pain before looking at her.

"Finally the pain is gone."

Echo looked at Rex.

"And you couldn't have just taken it out yourself?"

"I didn't know what was wrong with him."

Drago smiled as she examined the tooth.

"Drago do you still have your baby teeth?"

"We don't lose our baby teeth for a long time okay?"

"Alright. Whatever."

Erin came out of the door and looked at Echo.

"Oh Drago finally lost his tooth. Can I have it please?"

Echo sighed before handing it to her.

"Whatever."

With that said, Erin smiled happily before randomly running off in a random direction. Echo rolled her eyes before heading to the mess hall, but what surprised her when she entered the building was the sight of a certain plant hanging from the ceiling. A plant she hated. Echo rolled her eyes. Every time she was caught under this plant, she had escaped. It should be easy for her to get away from a few clones. It's not like they wanted to kiss her anyway or so she thought. Echo walked into the mess hall door and sighed when she noticed one of the plants hanging above. She looked through and noticed that no one was coming through this way anyway, however she didn't know that one of them was hidden from her sight. She opened the door and froze as she came into contact with a clone, Bullet. Bullet smirked at her.

"You know you're under mistletoe right?"

"On second thought. I don't think I'm very hungry right now," Echo said awkwardly as she took a step back. Bullet took a step forward.

"You owe me a kiss."

"Not happening," she said before she turned and ran before Bullet could catch her.

Echo walked down the halls nervously. Sometimes even at the beginning of hallways there was a mistletoe hanging.

"Darn it Erin. I'm so going to get you back for this," she muttered to herself.

Echo ran into Fives.

"Sorry Fives," she said not even noticing the mistletoe above her head.

Fives looked at her.

"You know. It's funny. You are under mistletoe with me. That means that I have to kiss you."

"Umm. No you don't."

"Sure I do. After all isn't it bad luck not to."

"Luck isn't real. It's only fate. I better go now."

"Technically you just said that it was only fate that we met under the mistletoe."

Echo looked at him before looking down the hallway and running off. Fives attempted to catch her but failed.

Echo soon ran into none other than Rex. She sighed in relief thinking that since Rex was a captain he wouldn't try to kiss her.

"Thank God it's you Rex! Come on I need your help."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Erin did something with mistletoe making all of the clones come after me trying to kiss me. I haven't had my first kiss yet, and I don't plan on getting it anytime soon. If anyone wants these lips, then they are going to have to catch them. At least that's what Erin said," she laughed.

Rex smirked. She had no idea that she was under mistletoe again.

"Do you want to go get something to eat Rex? I'm starving. Well I'm not really starving. I'm just really hungry."

"You talk strange when you are nervous," Rex stated.

"No I don't, and I'm not nervous."

"You also blink twice when you lie."

"I'm not lying!"

"You just did it again."

"Okay. I may be a little nervous. Erin's done this every single year, and no one has ever caught me although normally there wouldn't be that many men around. Although this time she has twice the amount of mistletoe, and I have no idea where she got it all, and this time there are ten times as many males compared to our normal family gathering. That might be a little bit of an understatement though."

Rex followed her through the mess hall. Echo sighed when she saw that to her demise the mess hall was covered in mistletoe. It was in every single possible place she could look. Echo sighed again.

"Guess I'm not eating tonight."

Rex rolled his eyes.

"If it would make you feel any better, you can go up to your room, and I can bring you up some food."

"Thanks Rex. I don't care what you get me," she said as she walked out of the mess hall bumping into another clone under mistletoe. She instantly ran off once again.

Rex smirked while contacting a few of his buddies on his icon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Echo kept getting chased away from her room. Every time she got near it she would meet another clone under the mistletoe who would then chase her and try to kiss her. Echo let out a sigh of relief when she finally made it to her room. She opened it and quickly ran inside before closing the door and locking it. A few minutes later there was a knock on her door, but she refused to answer it. Instead she just asked who was at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Echo. Can you let me in or not?"

"Bullet go away!"

"I promise I won't try to kiss you."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just want to make sure that no one else has kissed you yet."

"Well thanks for the concern. No one has. You can go now."

"Let me in."

"Great. Now I know how the three little pigs feel."

"Three little pigs?"

"It's a story I learned as a little kid. Whatever. I'm not letting you in."

Suddenly another voice appeared. It was Fives's.

"Echo. You do realize that we have the key to your lock?"

"How did you get the key?!"

"Erin."

"Please don't tell me she gave each of you a key."

There was a beep before Fives, Bullet, and two other clones walked in.

Echo quickly ran into the bathroom.

"Echo. We just want to talk to you."

"Well I don't. Now leave me alone. You can talk to me tomorrow."

There was the sound of footsteps as Rex came into her room.

"Why don't you boys leave the room," said Rex, putting quotation marks in the air and giving them the signal.

"Yes sir," they all said as they walked out of the room but not fully. Two of them waited by the door.

Echo slowly came out. Rex was there holding a tray of food.

"What is with the men today with this whole gig on trying to kiss me?"

"I heard something about Erin giving out a prize."


End file.
